Mechanical joints are often used to join two or more pieces of material, for example sheets of metal, in a variety of jointing operations. Mechanical joints can be formed, for instance, in high volume automated jointing operations involving the sequential formation of a large number of mechanical joints. In these jointing operations, the inspection of the mechanical joints, if any, is typically performed by a human operator on a random sampling of the formed mechanical joints.